


anodyne bonds

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurtcomfortverse, F/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short confrontation





	anodyne bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hurtcomfortverse is an AU where some people (anodyne) have a biological need to comfort those they care about, and some people (dysodyne) have a biological need to be comforted.

Snoke may have started the bond, or encouraged it, but it did not die with him. Kylo Ren was not surprised when the world suddenly  _shifted_  and she was there and not there. She was bent over, her pants leg rolled up, bandaging a long shallow scrape on her leg.   
  
“You should be more careful,” he cautiond her, trying to sound as though he had any control over this, as though his heart wasn’t aching for her. There was no way to tell where she might be.   
  
Rey straightened up, regarding him with that calculating look he hated.  
  
“Your mother told me what you are, anodyne,” Rey said it so casually and he flinched. “At first I didn’t believe her, how could one drawn to helping others in pain possibly become what you are? Do the things you’ve done?”  
  
“The dark side, it’s a cure. If you care about no one, if you hate them, then it doesn’t matter if they’re hurt or not,” Kylo repeated the words he’d told himself thousands of times.   
  
“I think if that were true, you wouldn’t be here. It doesn’t help, does it?” Rey asked, looking away from his silent snarl to continue cleaning the scrape. “You don’t stop caring about others. I wondered,” Rey paused, swallowing. “I wondered if that’s why you did what you did. I could have told you that you don’t stop caring about someone, even after they’re gone. I was right, wasn’t I?”   
  
Kylo just turned away, forcing the link closed and bowing his head. He stayed that way a long time, willing himself to hate her, hand clutched tight at the fabric over his leg, waiting for the phantom pain to fade. She was a fool and he would free himself of this weakness, one way or another.


End file.
